Absolute Zero
by 1950'sTV-Family
Summary: How can you stop everything that's going wrong when you really just ought not to exist? At this point I woud put some ncie little bit of information for the chapter, but for now this story is in limbo.
1. A Beginning's Beginning

Decided to make something scary. I love a good horror thing :3  
You don't have to read, in fact it probably won't even be good,  
but I say that you should give it a chance...Also, READ MY Q&A FIC!

ONWARDS!!

* * *

It was raining. The clouds cover the moon, making visibility poor. The clouds were heaving their contents all around Corneria city for miles around. Almost no one was outside, only those who needed to go home, or were quickly getting something, but for a certain wolf, things weren't that easy. He had been running for a while; from what, he didn't know, all he knew was it was to dangerous for him to fight it.

_It killed them...it killed them so easily..._This thought would fully circulate through his mind every minute, making the terror seem so horribly real. _It killed Panther and Leon_. He turned a corner, and just in time, something whizzed by his elbow as he made the turn. he saw out of the corner of his eye that it wasn't something black- it was a long black line with black blots about it that seemed to tear at the air... _What Fresh Hell?!_. He ran across the street, signals ignored. He knew where he was going, there was only one place to go.

After about an hour of running he arrived at a docking area. He quickly ran inside and continued to run towards his ship. He opened the canopy with a remote, and jumped in when he got to it. He immediately shut the canopy and started up his _Wolfen_. His ship rose and, with a sudden jolt, shot out of the area and was quickly flying away from Corneria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wolf O'Donnell leader of team _Star Wolf_. A space pirate, smuggler, and a previous Hench-man for Andross Oikany, the man who tried to take over the Lylat system, but was stopped in his tracks by _Star Fox_. Wolf is a wolf. He is somewhat tall, has grey fur, a purple eye, and where his left eye should be, is an eye-patch. A few months ago, Wolf had been sent to an abandoned station on Katina to check out why they had suddenly lost contact with the people stationed there. General Pepper had secretly given him this mission. The bounty on his head had long ago been lifted. This is the beginning of a story only a few others than himself know, and this is where it begins... _He had been in a dog fight with Fox McCloud, leader of the team Star Fox, but he was unexpectedly shot down_...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The black red and silver fighter craft made a quick loop, then a barrel roll that brought it sideways, away from a missile that had been moving towards it. "What's the matter McCloud? Scared?" "Agh! If you'd stop running away I could show you who's scared!" The silver and blue fighter that was pursuing the _Wolfen_, that was continuously managing to avoid his fire. They weaved an intricate dance, each others lives betting on one of the other to slip up. The _Arwing_ sent out another fleet of missiles, they spun through the air and towards their target, Wolf quickly brought his ship into a turn and lost most of the missiles, while the others he shot down. A bomb suddenly sped towards him- so he did a tight loop- that brought him into a trap.

"Heh, Sorry, but I don't think you'll get off this time, Wolf" Falco sneered at Wolf. "Yeah! We've got you!" The annoying frog said. _Hmm I forget his name..._ "See ya later Wolf!" McCloud said cheerfully. "Tch. Damn." The three all opened fire on him, creating three chains of pure energy that took down Wolfs shields down faster than he thought was possible. Wolf sighed. _Does it usually take this long to die?_ he leaned to the side and put his cheek in his left hand, staring out the window in boredom.

McCloud spoke up again "What, not even gonna fight, Wolf?" "Oh, but I already have a plan"Wolf smirked when he saw the look on McCloud's face. "yeah right! You can't do anything right now! You're scrap metal!" "Oh really? I thought I'd end things with a nice _boom_, y'know? sort of make a statement when it's over."Wolf continued to grin at the monitor. "O'Donnell, you're insane, it's over for you!" The avian was getting angry. Then McCloud caught on "Everyone fall back!" He yelled in a panicked voice. "Now you've got it" The _Wolfen_ exploded, making a large blot in the clear sky. The three _Arwings _circled around close-by, and then a black and red blur shot out of the smoke.

"Pretty close there, McCloud! Remember this as the day you _almost_ killed Wolf O'Donnell!" "Damn you, O'Donnell!" The bird started yelling at him, but he just laughed. "Peppy!-" "Already on it, Fox!" "What?!-" Suddenly more fire was brought on Wolf from below- It was that stupid hare! "DAMN!" He started to weave through the bolts of energy, but the entire team of _Star Fox_ was now raining plasma on his ship. "Rrrr.." "You never stood a chance, Doggy!" The bird was starting to insult him.. "It's over , Wolf- who knows? If you give up, you might have your life spared..." "Give up? Never heard of it!!" Wolf shouted as he did multiple twists and turns, avoiding some fire but watching his shields slowly go down. Their nerdy frog tried to be brave and get up close- Wolf immediately spun the ship his way- and did a barrel roll right into it- taking out his own shields and damaging the frogs ship considerably.

"SLIPPY!! YOU BASTARD!!" McCloud quickly fired a charged shot, and made Wolf's fighter spiral out of control towards the ground. He grappled with the controls, trying to level out the _Wolfen_. He knew it was in vain. _I might be able to make a crash landing, though.._ He tore through a group of clouds, and there was a sudden bout of turbulence. The _Wolfen_ began to shake uncontrollably and Wolf's head flew sideways to the canopy- his head hit it with a _crack_, he immediately blacked out, and his _Wolfen_ continued it's flight towards the uneven ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let's pull back, they took out Wolf" Leon said suddenly. Andrew immediately flew to Venom, no doubt to tell Andross. Pigma and Leon quickly flew into space, towards a hide out that they knew- a space station that was near Sector Z. Andrew didn't make it far, he was quickly shot down by Falco, as soon as they got outside of Venom's atmosphere, the rabbit and that annoying brid caught up with them, the two quickly converged on Pigma's slow ship, and Leon got away.

* * *

Well, is it good so far? If anyones confused, we've sort of gone back in time a bit...It's more or less Wolf reliving a bit of his past. Look, I'm doing it to explain stuff, okay?  
S'later! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THOSE Q&A FICS!!


	2. Waking up a Nightmare

Back again, with another chapter of my now favorite story.  
I decided to read it and pretend I wasn't me, and I actually thought it was pretty okay.  
It confused me a bit, but it was quite clear to me what was going on.  
I knew that I was writing about Wolf remembering how he had gotten  
into his current position, because I thought that I was a very  
clever writer. Ow! My brain...  
Whatever, you guys'll understand later-

ONWARDS!!!

* * *

Wolf was falling. Falling, falling...He didn't feel the wind, or hear anything but the rustle of his fur or clothes, but he knew he was falling. Suddenly, he had a feeling of vertigo; like the world had suddenly up-ended itself, and he was standing. He slowly opened his eye to look around. he gasped in astonishment- all around him things were white. He stared around in interest, but his eye focused on only one thing when he turned round to look. There, on what would appear to be ground level, was a shifting blot of darkness. It was ink black, and kept moving in a strange way; it seemed two- dimensional, but moved in a three-dimensional way. He stared at it with growing apprehension. And when he somehow expected it, it quivered maddeningly and it shot out a large mass of darkness- it soared up wards, it soared until it was impossibly tall. It stopped, and a giant hand appeared at the end with a flourish.

The pillar of darkness and he stayed still for a few heart beats- and then it lunged down at him. He moved out of the way just in time, but it did a vertical U-turn and came right back at him- the large hand had split into multiple hands, and they were all flying towards him, reaching, and he knew that it wold be over if he was caught. They shot right at him and he dived out of the way, they were now moving like lines, like they were bouncing off of invisible mirrors. They were going all around him, and soon he was tangled. They made bars around his legs, arms and all over his body. They were just as still as he was. Out of the hole of darkness that hands had appeared from came more darkness, but instead of assaulting him as well, it took a form.

The form it took was grotesque. It's body was completely black- the same ink black as his cage of hands. instead of proper eyes, it just seemed to have two empty slits like pumpkin eyes. The mouth was like an upside down quarter moon, making an eerie smile. More darkness traveled up its body, and it suddenly _sprouted_ a cloak of the same inky blackness. It rose its right hand from the depths of darkness, and held it just above the wrist with his left, pointing directly at Wolf. Wolf stared at it in horror as what seemed to be black electricity traveled along its arm- and then the arm shot straight at Wolf, flying towards his heart. The hand was clawed and was barely a foot from his chest- when a long bladed scythe flew in from no where, shredding the arms and the arm of the Monster. All of the arms that were sliced by it disintegrated into thin air. Wolf immediately grabbed the scythe and spun around himself to get the feel of it- it was perfectly made for him, the balance was even better than that of his _Wolfen_, and it was so light he could easily swing it with one arm.

He looked at the scythe itself. The pole part was quite normal, the only notable thing was the intertwining white arrows that ended at the head of the scythe. The blade had a black outline, but was as white as the area he was in on the inside. "Bring it on" AS if on command, the monster hunched over and countless black lines shot at him; instead of hands, they now had triangles on the ends. Wolf spun the scythe around, cutting all of the projectiles, when one came from the side. He barely had the time to move the shaft of the scythe into its path. The impact almost knocked him off of his feet, It pushed him several meters back before he could spin the scythe and cut the line.

He immediately ran at the monster, dodging any attacks it sent his way. He got an idea and swung the scythe at it. Wolf saw a phantom of the scythes blade fly at the monster. It caught it by surprise and made contact. The noise it made was nothing Wolf had ever even dreamed of; it was high pitched, but rang low all around him. It made his fur stand on end. He immediately brought the scythe up again and started slashing at the air, sending more blades its way. It dodged them faster than Wolf could even see and practically teleported to him. Wolf was hit with a large wave of darkness that sent him flying into the air.

He dropped the scythe in his flight, and as he slowed in the air, several of the arrows came from all around him and pierced him. He coughed up a mouthful of blood within a few seconds, and he yelled. He yelled louder than he had when his father had killed his sister, he yelled louder than when he was first taken down by Fox McCloud, he yelled louder than when he was tortured by Andross, and forced to join his army...

The arrows suddenly retracted from his body, and he fell. Instead of falling to the supposed ground, he fell into the darkness. He twisted in mid-flight to see a giant pulsing core- it had an outer shield of red hexagons, and inside it was what appeared to be a heart. The darkness was thrumming with many terrible feelings, anger, sadness, lust, greed, wrath, pride, gluttony... All these emotions ran through Wolf at once- but then disappeared as he gained control of himself. He noticed he was hardly falling at all, he seemed to be sinking, if anything. He was going straight towards the core- when he saw that the scythe was stuck in he shields.

It seemed crazy to him, but he made swimming movements and found himself moving towards the scythe even faster. He heard the wail again, but this time, it wasn't in pain. He swam faster. The core seemed to be forcing him away, but he finally reached it. He grabbed the scythe, tore it out, and as he felt himself slide backwards, gave a large sweeping movement. He made a full circle that sped through the shield, and hitting the core. The darkness all rushed into it, and it shrunk until it disappeared. Wolf stood there gasping. He was in the white again, but he was bleeding badly. He fell down, and was surprised to find himself falling again...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wolf opened his eye to see a grey ceiling. He groaned as he sat up. "Hold it right there!" "What?" Wolf managed to say and rub his head. "I said stop!" Wolf fully opened his eye, and saw a fox. "...Mc...Cloud?" Wolf frowned at him. The name seemed to have come from far back in his memory. "Yeah, now get back down, O'Donnel!" he had a gun pointed at him, and looked somewhat relieved. Wolf decided to lay back down. he was quiet for a while then asked "Where am I?" Fox replied "You're on the _Great Fox_-" "And you should be thankful to be alive!" A blue avian walked in and glared at Wolf. Wolf frowned at him for a while. "....Who are you again?" They both stared dumbfounded at Wolf. "You mean you don't remember?! I don't believe it for a second!" Fox just stared at Wolf stupidly.

"Well...I don't really remember either of you, but I remember my name so...Hey, my name's Wolf..." Wolf felt really lame as he said it. "Lame" _I don't like him much..._ Wolf watched curiously as Fox moved to a screen and pressed a button on it. "Peppy, I need you to get down here, _now_- and bring Slippy if you see him on the way" "Will-do, Fox" Wolf turned over on his side and began to try and sleep. _They don't seem like they're gonna explain anything, I'll just sleep..._ Wolf had almost drifted off when he was jolted awake. "HEY, O'DONNELL!! WAKE UP!!!" "Huh?! What?! What was that for?!" He stared at the bird indignantly.

"You can't just sleep!! You're a prisoner!" Wolf's feeling quickly changed to interest. "Huh? Prisoner? Why?" "You know damn well why, so stop acting!" Wolf rolled his eye. _I should have guessed he wouldn't have told me..._"Peppy, what should we do? It seems like he's genuinely forgot but, how can we tell?" "Fox, I have a test for it, just watch" Wolf looked at an old hare who walked up to him. "Hello, my name's Peppy Hare-" "Peppy, why are you trying to be friendly to the enemy?!" The hare reached out a hand to Wolf. Wolf stared at the hand in confusion. Peppy stayed like that for a while. "Er...What er you doing?" Peppy looked at Wolf in astonishment then said "You've never heard of a hand shake?" "Er, no, but now that you say what it is, I get the gist of it..." "Peppy, what the hell-" "Shut up, Falco!" Fox said to Falco. Falco and Fox were soon in an argument that turned into a small fight. Wolf and Peppy ignored it.

"When you give someone a hand shake, it's usually to say hello, or to make a deal ons something; a sign of trust. You just take someones hand and pump it up and down." "That sounds retarded" Peppy stared at Wolf with his mouth open. Wolf stared at Peppy with a blank face before turning away. "Nice to meet you, though" Peppy regained himself, gave a 'Nice to meet you too' and got laughed at by Fox and Falco. "Well, even if he doesn't remember, he's still himself, I guess" Fox finally managed to say. Falco was too busy laughing at Peppy, who smacked him in the face with a rolled up newspaper. "So, Wolf-" "HE'S ASLEEP!!!" Wolf had turned over and was asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wolf opened his eye. He could tell that it was probably late. The lights had been shut off and only one person was there, he too, was asleep. Wolf got up, and decided to explore where he was. He walked around the seemingly endless halls, and found himself by a large window. He stared out at the stars, and sat down in a near-by chair. He stared at the cosmos until his right eyelids drooped, and he fell asleep again.  


* * *

So, was this one any good? I imagined the fight scene in my head, and it was pretty epic, the main thing to imagine is the weird arrow things- they kinda go all over the place and if you've ever soon a good anime, they make it so that the view goes all around them. Check out an anime _Macross Frontier_ if you wanna understand completely what I'm talking about. Just watch one of the fight scenes and you'll understand. By the way, the anime is very _Gundam Seed_ esque, so Gundam fans, rejoice!

* * *


	3. Revelations

Finally picked the right name, gonna stick with this one!  
So, I hope that it's been okay so far. I hope for more  
reviews, but they're not important. I've seen the hits.  
I know some people care...Maybe. Whatever! As you  
may have guessed, my stories don't really jump  
into the plot, I like to have small plot mountains  
and then large plot mountains. Make sense? Hopefully  
not.

ONWARDS!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three,  
Revelations

Wolf was in the _Great Fox's_ leisure room. He looked around, and saw Peppy playing the rolled-up-newspaper, and Slippy playing the cello. Falco and Fox were fighting over who got to play the cello next, and who would be better at it. Wolf watched them happily, and then remembered with a jolt that ROB wasn't there. He quickly turned and left to find him, but when he exited the door he fell into darkness. He closed his eyes as he fell...Wolf opened his eyes, his vision swimming a bit. He lifted one of his arms; it felt much heavier than before. He looked at it and saw that it was long and muscled, the fur was ragged and rumpled, and his claws had elongated. He looked quickly around his body and noticed that they had similar changes, and vaguely acknowledged that he was in a strange room that glowed a strange bright green, on a strange chair, and in a body that was strangely his and not his.

Multiple thoughts began to run through his mind-he started looking wildly around, and saw a reflection of himself. As he looked, he felt something rising. In the reflection of a large glass tube was his face, but something that was not his face. It seemed more angular, and the shock of white hair on his crown was wilder than ever before, but that was not what made him most afraid. What made him most afraid was his eyes; a red, although it seemed the red of dying embers. As he began to panic more, his vision began to swim again, and he felt unconsciousness taking over.

_What's happening what's happening WHAT'S HAPPENING?! _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

0000

Wolf quickly sat up, breathing hard and many thoughts running through his head. "Just a dream....it was...it was just a dream..." His scream was still ringing in his ears, haunting his waking world. He suddenly heard some foot steps moving closely to where he was. He realized with a jolt that it wasn't just imagined, he had probably screamed in his door slid open and Fox and Peppy entered. Fox had a gun, as did Peppy. "What are you playing at?!" Fox quickly scanned the now brightened room with the laser pistol. Wolf covered his eyes with his arm; the light was overwhelming. "Accidentally, er, hit my arm." Peppy, who was standing by the light switch (it was in the _on_ position) looked towards Wolfs' arm. He had indeed hit it while flailing around. Fox groaned. "I told you it would be nothing, Peppy!" "Well, there _could_ have been trouble.." "The only trouble is I won't be able to sleep now!" "Well, it's not my fault that you're so lax!" "Lax?! It's two in the morning!" Wolf let their argument fade from his mind. He was brooding over what he had just seen in the dream. It seemed somehow familiar: like finding something you had lost some time ago...

"Well, I'll be damned if I'm going to stay here all night and argue with you, Fox! Good night, you two!" Peppy left the room in a huff. Fox rolled his eyes, sighed, and sat in a chair. "So...you really don't remember, huh?" Wolf was quiet; he couldn't think of an adequate response, and he hadn't noticed Fox was there. "Er, what?" It was Fox's turn to be silent. "Never mind, it's nothing" He said eventually. "See you in the morning. We'll be on Corneria tomorrow, so get ready." "Wait- what?" But Fox had left. He tried to settle in for sleep, but the light was still on. It took him a while to notice this, and he made to go turn it off.

Wolf was half-way across to the switch, when there was a stab of pain in his chest. He fell to one knee. There was a deep pounding in his body, like his heart was trying to get out. After what felt like hours, the pain receded, and he fell to the floor on his front. Quickly losing consciousness. His eye slowly closed, but not before turning back to it's normal color.

0000

Fox stared at Wolf's unconscious body. He was hooked up to multiple things of which Fox only had a general idea of what they did. He had been found this morning, just lying there by Peppy, who had brought in some medication that had been in storage. Fox was worried. He didn't know what the General would do when he found out about Wolf. _Of course, most people would want him dead. But if he didn't have his memory, could he even be a blood-thirsty criminal?_ And now, Wolf was being suspicious. Last night_-Or morning-_the thought floated through his mind. _Wolf was weird last night- and was his eye always that red color? I thought for sure it was sort of purple yesterday...And he didn't say what had made him wake up..._Fox continued in this train of thought until they were close enough to Corneria for the _Great Fox _to be slightly affected by Corneria's gravitational pull.

"STAR FOX. PLEASE REPORT TO THE HELM OF THE _GREAT FOX_." ROB's voice blared out of the intercoms. Fox jumped, and sorted out his thoughts. Within a few minutes, he had made it to the Helm. Being the first one there, he would have to wait for the others. Falco and Slippy entered together; Slippy arguing with Falco, (what music was better: rap or techno?) and Peppy soon followed. "Alright" Fox said He pressed a few buttons, and the transmission was out through. "Star Fox" General Pepper's head was visible on a screen, solemn and serious. "Good to see you all well!" His face broke out into a smile, and somewhere behind him someone laughed, and the room he was currently in seemed ready for a party. "Things have been all sorted out; Corneria's army has fought off all remaining Venom forces!" Fox returned the smile, and took his turn to speak. "Well, I guess since Andross himself has been killed, they wouldn't have much morale, would they?" "Correct! Correct! To defeat a large foe: aim for the heart! Great job, Star Fox! I think we should continue this conversation on the ground, though." "Absolutely right, General. We'll see you soon." "Alright. Pepper out." He flashed Fox another smile, and the transmission was ended.

There was only a heart beat of silence. "You didn't tell him." Peppy was looking at Fox in a reproachful way. "Yeah...Well, he said that he wanted to talk on ground, and that's a better place for it- face to face..." "You're just afraid, ain't ya, Fox?" Falco chipped in. He was looking at Fox in a mocking way. "You keep thinking that, Falco." Fox spared Falco a small glance. "Well, if we're going to land, we'd better get ready!" Slippy jumped off his chair, tripped, and squealed in his annoying girlish voice before hitting the ground. Falco started laughing his head off, Peppy chuckled while Slippy picked himself up, and Fox grinned. _Whatever'll happen, my team will be right by me._

0000

Wolf was in a strange tank. A light, glowing green liquid was all around him... Then, suddenly, a noise reached his ears through the glass: _footsteps_. He opened his eye a little more, allowing a bit more than a sliver of vision that his eyes were providing for him. What Wolf guessed to be an ape accompanied by a lizard walked in through a passage; both were wearing white lab coats, and Wolf couldn't make out their faces for the liquid. The ape was the practical opposite of the lizard; tall, and expressing smooth power through even the simplest of movements, where as the lizard was erratic, somewhat hunched over, and jumpy.

"So," The ape said with an unusually and unexpected high voice that was filled with coldness. "Is it done?" "...Yes" The reply was cautious; true to the owner's nature. "It is done...I have....I have created a perfect monster!" The ape was speaking again. _Scientists?_ The word floated through his mind, but quickly began to sink, along with his consciousness. Wolf hadn't realized how tired he was; obligingly, he fell asleep.  


* * *

So, do any better? I think I did...  
I mean, I've had a lot of time to think this through,  
with my computer going all retarded and  
downloading some stupid system that stopped  
me from logging on...It took ages to find it!  
Anyways, keep reading if you're interested,  
and if you've read ShadowShinobi57's stuff before,  
check out his new story, _Malice and Desperation_.  
Did I get the name right? I hope so...  
So, thanks for lending me your eyes.  
Later

* * *


	4. Retarded Escape, Seriously

Okay, after not writing for weeks on end, I return!  
The reason why this took so long is I only did half, but I got better  
ideas for it so...  
Don't complain! It's gonna be better now...

* * *

So, I've just been sitting here in the _Great Fox_ for almost a month now. Bored? Beyond that, and so is everyone but Slippy (I hate him today). I look around my room; I like my room. I made it look exactly how I wanted it to, and no one ever got in here-My password's too good. The walls would usually be a boring steel color, but I've covered them with posters of my favorite bands, T.V shows, and other random crap that makes me laugh. My bed is large. Completely green. Pillows and all.(I like green, so what?!) My floor...good..for the most part...I don't know why, but my dirty clothes never make it to the basket...And a few other things: a closet, a night stand, wardrobe thingy, etc. And minor things I've collected over time, cluttering my work desk, that I never work on. Recently, I've been wondering...Is Wolf okay? It doesn't make sense to me... But...I might be worried...After all, he is in a coma-

...

Nevermind, Falco's being a douche and wants me to get the the control room- it's urgent, apparently.

Fox gets up from his computer, saves the file while standing, and leaves his room. He turns and presses the _Lock_ button on the control pad beside his door. Soon, Fox enters the control room. Only to find- "General!" "Hello to you too, Fox." Fox looked around in astonishment; There was Katt Monroe, looking at him condescendingly, Falco, smirking in his corner, Slippy...Doing whatever the hell kind of pedophilic face that is, Fox thought to himself. And Peppy, who he smiles at.

"So, what brings you here, General?" "I thought that I would come to meet you- and congratulate you all, of course." Fox lost some composure, becoming humble. "Er, well, thanks, but we didn't do it all alone..." "And moving onto our important topic..." Fox stared at the General: He apparently hadn't noticed Fox's thanks. "As I was telling everyone, we will have a meeting on Thursday about the case of ...O'Donnel" He seemed to say the name with distaste, but this wasn't what caught Fox off guard. "Wait, discuss? What's there to discuss? He doesn't remember anything, right? That means he's technically innocent..." The General glared at him. "There is always the case of him regaining his memory, and even if he doesn't remember it, he _is_ a villain." Falco was giving Fox a strange look, Katt seemed indifferent, Peppy seemed understanding. "Wait, he's not even awake- He's in a coma! You can't do anything to a person who can't even give their say in what's happening to them! Whatever happened to honor? You should know these things, you're the person who impressed them on me most of all! And now-" "Enough, Fox." It was Peppy. He looked sad, although he wouldn't quite look at the General. He must be getting angry, Fox thought absently.

"Peppy..." "Fox, these matters are out of our hands...I think, mainly, that the General only wants us to know because we were the ones to see how he acted while he couldn't remember...And what _will_ happen if he remembers, Fox? Andross' closest man! He'd stab you before you could even think of the word 'Betrayal'! Remember Pigma, Fox!" This did it for Fox. His eyes went blank, and he began thinking, of what could happen. Katt coughed in the corner, just to show she was there. "Fine" He said, his words dripping with bitterness. "But I'm not gonna have a part in this." And with that, he walked back to his room, which he locked with his password. The General and Peppy sighed. Falco shook his head. Katt checked her reflection in the glass of a computer. Slippy piped up "So, when are we gonna kill the bastard?" Everyone looked in shock at Slippy. Slippy went back to tying his shoelaces.

....

"Mum? Dad?" The room was dark- Masks covering faces, with glowing red cyberconetic eyes in them- "No...NO!" His parents lay dead and mangled on the floor- Something sharp hitting the back of his right leg, he cries out in pain and shock and fear and anger and sorrow and- Wolf sat up quickly, breathing fast, looking wildly round the room. It was almost sickly white, the walls nearly blinding him, the lights burning his eyes. His brain registered comfort, and he realised he was in a bed. There was a beeping that slowly became regular, in time with his heart. Wolf looked around again, noticing medical supplies, an open window, a door as white as the wall, making it blend in slightly, and his own reflection. He was thin, thinner than he remembered. At once, after seeing his face, he felt a jolt of panic; his cyberconetic eye had been taken off. He almost felt naked without it: it had saved him many times.

His left eye, now exposed, made him look much more normal. He looked at the sheets -pristine white- and saw himself in hospital clothes. Uh-oh, he thought. If he were on Venom, they wouldn't have put him in a hospital, they would have patched him up, and left him to his own quarters. He groaned and layed down. _Might as well make the best of it_. He quickly fell asleep again. This time, no dreams came.

....

An opening door startled him awake. "Whazzat?!" He said groggily, struggling to sit up. "move much more, and I'll shoot you." Wolf froze, even tired and disoriented, he knew that dumb-ass voice. "Please don't tell me it's _you_." "'Remember, then?" "Er...riiight, you go on thinking that...What was it? Fucko?" "It's Falco, retard!" The avian snarled at him. "The two of you, _shut up!_" _Shit_. "Wolf. Awake?" "I shouldn't be- you damn idiots interrupting my sleep." Fox flipped on the lights in time to see Falco moving at Wolf. "Hey, knock it off, Falco!" "How can you stand being insulted by him? Don't you care that this scum is still alive?!" "Why is that, am I at the mercy of _Justice_? If so, give me your gun." "You won't be at mercy for long" Wolf almost went to insult Fox, but stopped. It was a warning. "Explain what's going on here" He said instead. Fox shook his head. "Have to wait for the General, we got here early, so..." Wolf became disinterested. Soon, all of team _Star Fox_ was there, and some stupid cat that no doubt had it for Falco. Then, an old dog came in. General Pepsi, or whatever Fox said, Wolf thought to himself.

"Awake, are we?" "Why would you all be so interested in that? Did I miss something important?" Part of it was true, the other mocking: he felt as though he had slept for years. Pampers stared at him in cold dislike. "You've been asleep for nearly a month. You were in a coma." "Fascinating" Said Wolf, completely un-fascinated. "How exactly did you come across me? Seriously, the hell?" Wolf was sincerely confused over this part. _I remember launching off to fight McCloud, but from there..._ Then Fox spoke "Well, we were in a dog fight over Venom, we made a trap for you, and took you down...although" He glared at Wolf now "You _did_ manage to make it showy...and a complete fool of yourself" Wolf almost laughed. Almost.

"Well, that's all irrelevant, so I don't care. Tell me what's gonna happen." Poppington was still glaring. The frog was somewhat creepy. Fox was trying not to look at him for some reason. The bird was being cooed over by the cat, and the old hare...Was staring fatherly and understandingly?! What the fuck?! Wolf thought. "What the fuck?!" Wolf decided to show his confusion by blurting out whatever was in his mind. "Why are you so fatherly, old man? Seriously, the hell?!" Wolf stared in utter ...what the fuckness, at Peppy, who was chuckling. He realised Fox was laughing, the green shit looking creepier...Cold dislike, indifference, cooeing... "Answer the question" Wolf was getting pissed off. "We haven't decided yet." Pansy replied. "Oh, how great, now I can spend my hours doing productive things, like oh, wait, right, wait for my execution?" "Not a bad idea" Wolf scowled at the bird: He didn't like him much. "Well, I'm off" Thankfully, the bird left, the whore cooeing after him. Pedo-toad creeeped his way out of the room, and Plywood walked out with great dignity. Fox and the Hare stayed.

"Well, a great lot they were." Wolf stared his visitors down. "So, as I can tell by the lack of people screaming infidelities, the war is over?" "Yeah" Fox responded, taking a seat by the window. It was becoming dark out. "Hm. And which courageous hero killed Andross?" "Us" Wolf stared in cold frustration at Fox. "McCloud. I hope you know that you've stolen my kill." They both stared wildly at Wolf, and Fox was the first to articulate his thoughts. "Wait, w-what?! You wanted to kill...Andross?" "Yes, actually. And you're the bastard that took that from me. Why do you think I tried to stop you all this time?" Silence, and then the Hare spoke. "Just to kill him?" "For revenge" Wolf said simply. Fox's mouth had become dry. "Er, why would you want revenge on him?" "That, pup, is not for anyone's ears." Fox felt a small spark of annoyance at the 'pup': Wolf couldn't be more than one year older than me! Fox thought, silently fuming.

"So, going to help me get out of here?" Wolf looked at Fox expectantly, who gaped at him. "What? What are you talking about?" The old Hare was confused now. Wolf sighed in exasperation. "First, get me my clothes." Fox stared at him. "What's the matter? Hurry up!" Wolf barked out at him, and, laughing a bit, Fox got Wolf some clothes. Wolf complained for a while how retarded they looked until agreeing to wear them, after being told by Peppy that he could wander around the building looking for clothes in his hospital attire. Wolf changed, Fox and Peppy looking away, and stood in front of them, looking impatient. "Alright, here's how it's gonna work."

....

Fox couldn't believe it. Wolf had persuaded them to smuggle him out of the hospital, how it had worked, they couldn't tell. Wolf insisted it was because of the hospital's idiotic staff, and had nothing to do with the two's skills. Fox took this in stride: he was worried about what would happen to him if he was caught. Wolf, on the other hand, seemed completely alive. Apparently danger was fun to him. "Er, Wolf, it's great that we managed to get out of there, but where are you gonna go?" "To where you live, of course." "What?!" Both Fox and Peppy said this, stopping in their tracks. It took Wolf about five steps to see what had happened. "What are you two waiting for? Hurry up!" He barked out again. "You're...You're a criminal! I can't keep you in my house! I'll be put in jail!" "Would you rather have my death on your hands?" Fox hated him as smirked, knowing he had won.

...

Soon, Peppy had taken a taxi ("Old people like me aren't supposed to be doing all this...") Wolf had even thanked him, catching them both off guard. He quickly continued walking in a random direction. Fox had to run to catch up, and pull him in the opposite direction. Wolf was reliving the most exciting part of the escape (when they had tied and gagged a man, then stuffed him in a closet, followed by giving him an anesthetic "Good thing we're in a hospital, huh?") They had finally reached Fox's house, and he ushered Wolf inside, who immediately set off towards where he thought the washroom would be. Fox watched his silver-ish tail disappear around a corner. He sighed. _I have helped a highly dangerous criminal escape the law. I have helped a highly dangerous criminal escape the law. I have helped a highly dangerous criminal escape the law..._ He thought this all the way to his bed, which he fell into graciously, immediately falling asleep. Soon, Wolf went looking for Fox. His house was large, and gave a wide expanse of the sky in almost every window. Wolf hadn't known he could ever miss being on this planet so much. He finally came to a door that was closed. Curious, he opened it, and found Fox curled up, asleep on his bed. _Not even changed, idiot_. There was no need to turn on the lights: Fox had left them on. Wolf grinned. Time for a room raid.

Ten minutes later, Wolf had covered searching the cabinet and the closet thoroughly. Nothing of interest except for clothes and random items. Wolf was searching under the bed now, but to no avail. He turned, stood up, and walked over to his dresser. He contemplated it for a moment. Normal wood. Normal handles. Normal, and altogether overly suspicious to Wolf. He searched. And searched. Searched, searched searched...and nothing but clothes appeared. "damn" He growled softly. Next, he checked the nightstand, and then the bathroom. nothing of interest. Wolf stopped. He slowly turned, and there it was, something he _had_ been looking for. A computer was sitting on his work desk, which he had ignored completely, due to the word work.

He almost flew to the desk, and sat down in the chair, booting up the computer. It was a fairly new computer, Wolf could tell by the shininess. before even thinking of going on the internet, Wolf searched deep in Fox's documents. Hitting 'My Computer' on the desktop, checking every programme, and making sure to read things over carefully. Nothing. NOTHING. "God dammit!" He said aloud. Fox didn't even move. Wolf was afraid of waking him, so he turned on a fan that was on his nightstand. Wolf was about to leave, when behind the door, he saw another closet. His eyes widened. His pupils dilated. "This is it!" He whispered. He entered it, and searched. He searched thoroughly, and was not disappointed. He grinned at what he had found, and placed it near Fox's face for when he woke up. He turned off the light, and went to find somewhere to sleep, laughing silently all the while.

* * *

So, any good? Yeah, I know, not that great, but I'm developing plot!  
And don't make fun of how I make them talk: that's pretty much a conversation  
in my books. Oooh, books...I wanna read now!  
While I read, tell me how I can get better, or else. I can take critiscism, but  
not douches. Yeah, I guess this is kinda slow..  
But I expect this to take a LONG time, so yeah. Oh, and I make Wolf  
be so retarded because that is how I think he should act. Don't agree?  
Big whoop, want to fight about it?


	5. Answerless Questions

Okay, that last chapter was quite retarded,  
but it almost had no point except to show  
that Wolf has escaped. Somehow. I  
believe there was sneakiness involved.  
Whatever, I've kinda been paying more  
attention to my Q&A, but I won't let this die!

ONWARDS!!!

....

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Wolf was sleeping on the couch, cushions strewn across the floor, a thin blanket on him. Fox stomped into the room and threw the pillows at Wolf while yelling "WHY WOULD YOU GO THROUGH MY ROOM AND PUT A SHOE ON MY FACE?!" Fox continued to throw the pillows, waking Wolf up. He sat up, only to be knocked down by a stray pillow that had hit his face. Wolf let out a disgruntled shout, falling backwards and, somehow, off the couch. Mornings would usually go on this way at Fox's home for a few months, Wolf pulling off different stunts that effectively drove Fox insane.

....

_Boring.....Boring...Boring... Who the hell wants to watch a show about why leaves are green, anyways?! _Wolf flung himself onto his back, laying on the couch. He sat in a bored trance for a while. "WHY IS THERE NOTHING ON T.V?!?" He didn't expect a reply: It's just fun to shout when you're annoyed. _Wonder where Fox is...Could probly annoy him for fun..._ On this thought, he went to turn off the T.V, accidently pressing the +_channel_ button. "Shit" Wolf growled, expecting more boredom. Wolf watched the News for a few minutes, listening to how there were still small groups of supporters against Pepper (Fox had set him straight with his name). "Meh, as per usual, you disappoint me, television." With that, Wolf shut off the T.V. Wolf sat in boredom. And sat. And sat. He finally muttered to himself, "I need to get a PSP..."

....

Fox was driving in his old car, a red...(Insert car brand here, fuck if I know them). It was somewhat small, but, Fox thought, suited him reasonably well. He had gotten groceries, as they had been running low. _I wonder what retarded_ trap Wolf has planned this time...Fox dreaded the time when he would get home, only to be assaulted by Wolf. He directed the car towards where he knew his sub division would be. _I never understood why they divided the city into sectors..._ He pondered the idea, but quickly gave it up as a bad job. Indeed, the entire city was divided differently: In all, there were eight sectors, each one being somewhat different than the last, if not steadily getting better as the numbers get higher, and worse if one were to work their way down. Fox lived in Sector Eight, the sector with the highest economy. Fox continued in this chain of thought, hardly even realising he was subconsciously driving home until he got there. He walked up the steps, opened the front door, walked inside, closed the door, shutting out the cold. He took his boots off, snow falling around them, and called for Wolf. "OI! COME HELP ME WITH THE GROCERIES YOU USELESS LUMP!" He waited, and got no reply. "Must be in the kitchen" He mumbled to himself, frustrarted that Wolf never listened. But he was soon corrected. Wolf wasn't in there, but a note was. Fox took it, and read Wolf's bewilderingly neat handwriting.

....

_Fox,I had to do something, I saw something that I'd forgotten to take care of a while ago, and decided better sooner than later. Probly won't be back soon, so, if you see my carcass on the news, that means I failed.  
P.S- Look on the third recorded show on your Tevo thing. It might explain some things.  
Wolf._

Wolf played the note over in his head, thinking he had left it vague enough, but giving him enough information. Besides, the show would only give his location, not his intent. He couldn't hear much of anything over the music he was playing. _I don't know why he has one but doesn't use it- A waste!_ Wolf had 'Borrowed' Fox's motorcycle...And his M-pod. Wolf made a quick turn and went down a back alley, tkaing a short cut, as the GPA told him. In twenty minutes time, he'd be where the News Report had shown him.

_"For years now, Corneria has been clamoring to know of what happened with Andross completely- No one seems to know the whole story but the Mad Man himself" A female squirrel said from the television. "But, GCN brings you up-to-date news about the most recent findings." She continued, allowing the male avian to take over. " We've gained intelligence from an insider of one of Andross' secret laboratories he had supposedly used for his Bio-Weapon research. Here on the scene to prove whether or not this theory could be true, is Tom Higgs, our on the scene reporter." The feed switched to a grey canine, who said "Thanks, Seamus, now, we've gained information from one of Andross' closest about this hidden Lab. So far, the most we've found out is that it is very well guarded, and highly suspicious! As we speak Seamus, _Shinku _operatives are attempting to break into the system. The last update was several hours ago, and they had said that they will have broken it near this time; by closest estimates, it should only take an hour or so. Back to you, Seamus." The feed was cut, and again the squirrel and avian were on screen. "Thanks for that, Tom. That's quite impressive, don't you think Allisha? If it really is a hidden study place for Andross, it could move Corneria's forces far ahead of the remaing Venom ones." "Yes, really is good to know that we can unravel this mystery. And now, back to our watch on the infamous Wolf O'Donnel"-_ There, the programme ends.

Wolf knew he would be there in a few minutes: he could already see all of the lights up ahead. _Typical of Andross: hide his places where they're the least likely to be found. If only he had trustworthy advisers, he wouldn't have gone down so fast. Idiot._ Wolf turned the keys in the bike after stopping it: he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He began his walk to the hidden lab, hoping to run into a stray rookie on patrol.

....

Fox was pacing the room, the News channel on. "Why would he...What would he need...But he hated him..." Fox kept muttering different thoughts to himself, always checking the large screen for news of Wolf. He eventually sat down-his legs had become tired-and watched the television. His eyes began to droop, even thought he knew he had to know the result of all this. _...."Remember Pigma, Fox!"...I remember him...But he was given a second chance... Yeah, and look at how your father ended up. _Fox fell into a worried sleep, his father, Wolf, images of betrayal, and Peppy's warning voice all weaving in and out of his mind.

....

Yeah, a bit pointless, but....It's doing something, okay?! I'm building suspense!! Cause somethings gonna happen, can't you tell?  
What? You can't?....You hurt me, you hurt me right here. (Points at his heart)


	6. Tension Rising

Alright, here again.  
Sorry about the wait, but I had to visit  
my dad in Nova Scotia so, yeah...  
I probably won't update for a while after  
I make this chapter, unless I just keep writing,  
but I probably won't.

All right, Onwards!  


* * *

Wolf pulled on the last of the equipment- a knife that fitted into the side of his boot. Luckily, he had found a recruit who was his size. Naturally, Wolf came from behind and hit him in the back of the head with a blunt object. _This'll make infiltrating easier_ He smirked as he walked away from the unconscious, gagged and bound wolf hidden considerably well in a garbage bin.

....

_Man, these guys are idiots_. Wolf had successfully gotten into Andross' laboratory without being found out, and was currently heading in whatever direction he fancied. After a large span of time involving corridors of the same dull gray color and bumping into randomly placed tables, Wolf finally stopped at a four-way intersection. "Aagh! Does it ever end?!" Wolf shrugged to himself and turned to walk away- "Ow" Wolf walked face first into a wall, "Shit!" Wolf fell onto his rear. "Wow, I'm a complete retard..." Rubbing his head, Wolf sat up- "Whoa!" Wolf stared into an open doorway in front of him. _A secret panel? That would explain it..._ "All right!" Wolf jumped onto his feet and walked into the room with regained confidence.

....

Only his foot steps accompanied him in the dark corridor. The door had long since been lost to a turn (Wolf had found that the hard way), and he was now wondering in the hall that only had him, his foot steps, darkness. "When does it end?!-Shit!" Wolf walked into a another wall, which opened with a _whoosh_. " I really need my cyberconnetic eye..." Wolf got up and walked into the next room. "Huh?" A light turned on, temprarily blinding Wolf. "Whoah, okay, enough with all the surprises." Wolf glared at the room. It was just a small chamber with two doors- the one he had entered from, and the one opposite him. Instead of lights, there was a strange bright-green glow given off by what looked like giant tubes. "What is this stuff?" Wolf peered closer at it. It seemed like a liquid and a gas at the same time, but leaning more towards substantiability. "Whatever" Wolf shook his head and turned away from the tubes, looking at the door. "Nothing else for it, I guess." He walked to the door, and almost cheered as it admitted him into the next room. He walked in, and the door behind him closed. He was in complete darkness again. _Well, at least I didn't fall on my ass this time._ He walked forwards a bit, and was greeted by flourescent lights. "Whoah....Deja vu...." Wolf stared, wide mouthed at a large tube that was in (what he guessed to be the middle) of the room.

The room was large and very small at the same time; many things cluttered the floor- papers, pens, even a shoe. Wolf looked and soon his eyes alit on a large computer with multiple screens. "This is what we're looking for" Wolf walked to the computer and turned it on. _Huh. Someone left it on a login file..._ He pondered this while he directed the mouse to the bottom left of the screen, bringing up the menu. Wolf chose 'My Computer' and from there opened the C: Drive. Immediately, the entire main screen was filled with different documents and files, programs and diagrams complete with detailed annotations. Different kinds of information were displayed on the other screens. "They all have the same thing in common... 'Project' and then a number..." In the bottom right corner, Wolf caught the time. "Shit!" His eyes widened at the sight: 6:07AM. "Shit shit double shit and merde." Wolf's fingers pressed a few more buttons nd he deftly slid a disk out of a side pocket he had, pushing it into a slot on the side of the hard drive. Wolf pressed a few more keys, and hit 'Enter'. "All right, now to wait." Wolf looked at the screen (Moving file(s) to remoovable disk) and then back again at the door.

_They begin the search in 23 minutes...it'd better be enough time for me to get out.._ Wolf turned impatiently to the computer- only to see that it was already done moving all of the files and documents, programs and diagrams, complete with their annotations to the disk he had brought with him. He quickly ejected it out of the slot, and put it back in it's case. He turned and almost left- when something caught his attention: a glowing red stone that was translucent and perfectly circular. "The hell...?" Wolf walked to it and picked it up. He shrugged, and put it in his pocket. He made sure not to look in another direction as he headed to the door, and out of the building.

0000

Fox was sleeping on the couch, when he was slowly woken by the roar of a motor coming up to his house. _Wha? What would someone want with me at..._ Fox looked blearily at the clock. _...6:48 in the moring?..._ Fox yawned and lowered himself back onto the cushions. _Maybe it's Falco? Haven't heard from him in a while..._ He'd just let the person in. The door opened itself and in walked- "Wolf!" Fox sat up and looked at Wolf in astonishment. "What?...Where?.." "Sorry, Fox. I'm tired. Gonna crash. Night." Wolf walked out of the room without even looking at Fox. "Rrrr...That guy's such an idiot!" Fox flung himself back onto the couch and fumed there, eventually deciding to go to bed. _Wait...Doesn't Wolf usually sleep on the couch?_ Fox stopped in the hall. "He'd better not be in my room..." With a sigh, Fox walked into his empty room. "Guess I have good luck tonight...." Fox settled himself in bed and prepared to sleep....._ Where exactly was Wolf?_ Fox groaned. "This is gonna be a long night.."

0000

"'The A Project. Project number 110. The testing of a newly found life form: Aparites. A life form that is disease-like. The only Information we could gather at the moment is what happens if someone is infected by it. The Aparites work quickly and sieze control of their nervous systems, and even mutate the subjects into more powerful beings. We don't know much know, but we'll give them the name 'Aparoids'.'"  


* * *

Yeah, didn't see that coming, did you?  
I've been planning it for a while and you'll  
get all of the information soon. I like  
to keep people in the dark- it's fun.  
So, yeah, some more plot for you.  
Later,


	7. Informed

I finally finished that thing for  
my Q&A, so I'm gonna focus on this!  
Plus, exams are over...Victory is never  
sweeter than while you are enjoying it..  
Wow. That was pretty redundant...  
Moving on.

* * *

Fox scowled at the tv. It had no right to be playing shows when he was pissed off. So what if some comic's making hilarious jokes?! Fox fumed inwardly. _I just wanna know what Wolf's up to... Ever since he came back from...wherever he was, he's barely been out of the computer room...Douche..._ Fox continued in this train of thought, thinking that now that Wolf had given him a break, he'd rather the annoying Wolf who would actually pay attention to him. Fox surprised himself with this want of attention. "Wasn't there before.."

Fox watched without interest as the comedian actually managed to make airplanes funny. Fox almost laughed when he told his next joke, but burst out instead. "I WANNA KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING!!"

0000

Wolf smirked as he heard Fox yelling. _That idiot's gonna die from curiosity...Not my problem though._ Indeed, Wolf was busy reading all of the information that was kept on the computer from the abandoned lab. So far, all that had been in the reports were pointless trifles about experiments gone wrong, or how they would sometimes use ayre in the experiments. _For some reason_ Wolf mused for the thousandth time _They'd never turned out right._ Wolf snorted, thinking that only a fool wouldn't know to have a formula on the object being exposed to high amounts of ayre. _After all, ayre controls, and is everything in this world-on all worlds. _Wolf closed his eyes. _Ayre._ He loved just the subject of it- it was what everyone used for power. From water fountains to lights, to cars, and then to space ships, freights, fighters, and more. _But that's not just ayre alone. The ayre needs to be condensed, and that creates leif. Even then, it doesn't end there either. the ayre is condensed, making a leif, which can provide multiple services for people, so long as it has a body. Without the body , it would be useless- just a pretty gem. The body acts like a flashlight to batteries, and in this case, the ayre/(1)leives act as one of the batteries, and then the formulas come into play. They have to be inscribed on the body of the (2)leif_ _to become active and affect the leif itself. The formulas give the leives their functions, and the leives give these orders to the bodies, which carry them out._

_  
_Wolf opened his eyes. _Do not want to get myself stuck in that topic...Too busy for that..._ And Wolf pushed the tempting subject of Ayre, leives, and their daily functions away. This stolen infromation needed his utmost attention...

0000

Fox spotted the phone on the table. His ears perked up. _Should I call Falco? He might wanna hang out..._ Fox stayed on the ground, where he just so happened to drop himself when he got bored of tv. The idea was becoming more enticing to Fox by the minute. _But leaving Wolf won't be smart.._ The rational side was beginning to win, and Fox nodded in agreement. _He might do something shifty while I'm away..._ _What?! And pass up this chance to go and hang out with your best friend?! What's the worst that could happen? ...Even better point, but still... Well. You know what I think? I think that you should go and hang out with him. Wolf owes you his life! He won't try anything: His pride won't allow it. Fox turned back to the rational side. Well? What d'you think? What do you mean? You're still thinking?! He won me over long ago! Go hang out!! I don't know... He might have ice cream. _Fox picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ "Hey Falco!" _"Fox?! Good to see you finally decided to return to us." _"Yeah...Sorry about that. Just wanted to take a break" _"That's a pretty long break..."_ "Oh well- anyways, do you wanna hang out?" _"Sure. When?" _"Now" _"Kay, I'll be right over-" _"No thanks, I wanna walk." _"...You've always been weird, Fox..."_ "Shut up." _"I'll see you later then." _"Falco?" _"What now?!" _"I want ice cream" "......."  
Beep. Beep. Beep- click.

"THE BASTARD HUNG UP ON ME!!"

0000

Falco was glad that Fox had finally talked to them again. Peppy had said it would have something to do with his father, but Falco thought it might be something more than that. _But then again, I do jump to conclusions..._ Falco noticed lots of changes on Corneria- even the Lylat system as a whole. People everywhere were friendly, the planets were getting along, and the Starfox team was still being hailed as heroes. Peppy, the old geezer, hadn't changed at all. SLippy had, surprisingly. He'd become a lot less creepy and was now smart. he'd talk to Falco about formulas he hadn't heard of and other random stuff only a freak would know. But Falco wondered how much Fox had changed. He hadn't sounded any different from how he spoke before, but something was different. Falco frowned. _No. Something's off..._

0000

Fox practically skipped to the bathroom. He'd decided a shower was in order. His bathroom was in his bedroom- which was a few rooms away from the computer room. _I'm going to do something! I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING!!_ Fox began to skip. He was skipping his way merrily down the beautiful path to society, when a door opened, and a person gazed in indifference upon his gay moment. Fox stopped skipping. Mortified, he could only look at Wolf. He yawned, took out a key-_How'd he get that?! _and locked the computer room. He went to walk away, then stopped. "That was about the gayest thing I've ever seen." "I take that as a compliment then" Fox was desperately trying to preserve some dignity. "What's got you so happy anyhow?" Fox became happy again. "I'm gonna hang out with Falco! I'm not sure, but Slippy might be invited...But Falco wouldn't call- what do I do?! I have to take a shower, but if I do I can't call Slippy in time, but if I don't take a shower-" "Whoa, whoa, calm down. You're taking this a bit seriously. I'm gonna get some food... I dont' wanna be around you if you're like this." Wolf grimaced at him, and hurried to the kitchen. Fox felt somewhat hurt. "..." "Should I call Slippy while I'm in the shower? Gross! I can't believe that even entered my mind!! Alright. To the shower: Slippy can definitely wait now..."

0000

Meanwhile, Slippy had the oddest sensation of being put aside. "Hmm...Weird.. But I feel like I should call Fox..."

0000

Wolf lazily made a sandwich, and sat down with it at the table. He almost took a bite, but was interrupted by the phone. Furious, and saying a few choice words, he answered the phone, ready to rant at the person who dared interrupt his meal. "_Hello-_" "Hi" Wolf said it as icily as possible. "_Oh...Er, is Fox there, or is this the wrong number..?_" "Yeah, he's here, but he's in the shower" "_Oh. Well-_" "Who's calling, anyways?" "_Er, Slippy Toad._" "You mean that stupid little frog Fox always carries around with him that goes 'Help Fox! I'm being tailed!' and stuff?" Wolf imitated Slippy with a high pitched nasily voice. "_W-what?! but how...Wait...I know your voice! What the- what're you.....Then that means..._"  
Beep. Beep. Beep. "..." "Hung up" Wolf grunted. He went back to his sandwich. "The nerve of some people..." He almost took a bite again before he thought of what had just transpired. "Waaiiiit..." Wolf blinked. "Shit!!" Wolf ran into the garage, put on a helmet _-They won't recognise me with it on_- and made his way to a lower division of Corneria. The sandwich was left uneaten.

0000

Fox had just finished his shower and was drying off the fur on the top of his head. With a small smile he walked into his room, quickly picked some clothes to wear. He got dressed equally fast and put on his favorite red scarf. _Now that I think about it...I don't wanna walk... I'll call Falco back and tell him to pick me up._ In the hall, things were quiet. "Oi, Wolf where are you? Kitchen?" He wasn't, but a sandwich was. "I was hungry anwyas.. What good luck!' He bit into the sandwich. _This sandwich is made with victory._ After finishing the sandwich, he went to pester Wolf about the computer room. He listened by the door but couldn't hear anything. The only sound was the steady hum of the hard drive. _Weird..I can usually hear him scrolling down or something.... This calls for being sneaky..._ Fox ran to his room, grabbed a spare key- _Why didn't I think of this before?!_- And ran back to the door, swiping the key card(Sorry for the confusion. Just wanted to straighten this out) and pushing the door open. Wolf wasn't there... But the computer was still on whatever he had been reading. Fox sat in the chair and read a bit, his eyes widening at all of the horrible things that the researchers had done. He remembered that he was supposed to be hanging out with Falco, and realised that a half hour had gone by. "Ack! Faloc's probably gonna check why I'm so late!!" He quickly selected 'remove hardware safely' and took the memory stick out of the port, placing it in his pocket. The General needed to see this, but he had to show it alone...

As Fox had expected, Falco turned up within ten minutes. Falco looked at him in a grumpy way. "Whatever happened to "Oh, I'm gonna walk!" "well, I was gonna call Slippy, but there wasn't time because I had to take a shower.." "You took _that long_ in the shower?!" "Sorry if I like to stay clean" Fox was on the defense. "Well, that doesn't matter! Just for that, you owe me ice cream!!" "Is that all you called me for?!" "I thought you might get me ice cream while we hang out..." "You're a complete idiot. you know that, right?" "TWO SCOOPS!!" "Fine! I'll get you your ice cream-" "Yeeaaah!! Thanks Falco!" Fox pumped the air in a very anime style way. Falco just shook his head. "But you're right: We should get Slippy to come along." "All right... But I' not sharing my ice cream with him..." Falco sighed. "Come on..." Fox almost skipped to Falco's car. He decided against it. He grimaced. _I now know the consequences of skipping.... I must never skip again...I wonder where Wplf went this time though?_

_

* * *

  
_

Yeah, and I'm just gonna leave you all to wonder that.

(1)-leives: The plural of leif. Kinda makes sense.

(2)-leif: To make it simple, I'm gonna refer to the entire contraption as a leif.

Basically, this chapter was just leading to the next one. Not very serious, although  
more has to happen in the next one. It's...unavoidable...*audience laughs*

Well, if you didn't like it: flame me, I don't care.  
And yeah, if you hadn't guessed: Fox is gay.  
Don't worry, this isn't gonna turn into some  
love thing. I just want to get the point across  
that Fox is most definitely gay. And if you like the story,  
then thanks. A lot. Seriously. I think my writing's crap,  
but I like writing. And rambling, as I've made apparent.


	8. Now, More Pressing

Okay, I've been busy with catching up on schoolwork, but my return is triumphant!

My mind is jam-packed with story, and it's all being directed to you, yes, you, the readers! Also, so there are no discrepancies, Fox and Wolf will not be gay for each other. Oho! Didn't see that coming did you now?? Fox was acting so gay last chapter because he's feeling less stress than before. This will change. (Foreshadowing? In the MARGINS?? It's more likely than you'd think).

ONWAARD!!!

0000

The general babble of down-town Corneria Capital City was inescapable; Fox had trouble keeping their conversation quiet enough in the small 'pop out at you from out of the blue' Rhapsody Coffee shop. "You know, I always like these kinds of coffee shops" Fox muses. "That's because you just don't like places like McDonalds" Falco throws his end of the conversation back carelessly at Fox, who scrunches up his nose in distaste. "I hate fast food. It just makes me feel greasy and disgusting afterwards." "And yet you can always have thirds of fish and chips. "Shut up."

The fact that Falco isn't asking too many questions is a good thing, Fox thinks to himself. But he'll start prying eventually. All ideas of ice cream abandoned, Fox had made the suggestion of just wandering the city. "Incognito," Falco had set his conditions, and Fox met them. "These sunglasses?" "Perfect". "I was kidding" "You wouldn't believe how many people fall for some simple sunglasses, Fox." "I'll trust you on this one, attention whore and newspaper chasing Falco." "Shut up." "Ha".

The conversation so far had gone uninterrupted and smoothly (Sunglasses withstanding), and Fox was planning on keeping his bombshell until he could go to General Pepper. Although more than likely the least sympathetic person for this, Peppy was out of the question.

Peppy, although having taken so much care of Fox, was out of the question. He's gone through enough. "Fox?" The General. Fox sighed inwardly. "Heey, Fox?" Fox registered the use of his name. In public. Fox stared at Flaco wide eyed. All this time they had avoided using each other's names, but Falco, evidently, had forgotten. They both looked quickly around, sunglasses aiding them, allowing hem to search the small coffee shop inconspicuously.

Certain they were fine, Fox relaxed. "Hey, did you just say…" Fox snapped his head to the right; so fast his sunglasses (meant for Falco's head) came off. The employee gasped as Fox's professional costume was taken away. Falco was beginning to stand up. Fox stammered and tried to tell the man to please, please, not do anything. The man smiled, said something in a thick accent, and walked away.

"What did he say?" Fox inquired after the man left. "It sounded like 'Coughs on your anus'". Falco cracked up with laughter; Fox broke into a smile too. "He said coffee's on the house!! You idiot." "You know I'm not good with accents." Fox pretend huffed. The two continued to joke until they were finished with the restaurant (People seemed to be paying a bit more attention to them, even though the sunglasses had been placed on Fox's face again), and left, having already paid.

"Hey, Falco…" "Yo?" "I've got somewhere to be." The light ahead had turned red. Falco slowed to a stop. He looked inquisitively at Fox, only to be surprised with a look similar to that of him starting a mission. "Alright. What is it?" "I'll tell you as we go." Fox then reached into his pocket and pulled out a memory stick. "You see…"

0000

Running. I'm running endlessly and forever, but with only so much time before It gets me. Faster, you can get away! is my mantra. It doesn't seem to be working. It closes in- they close in, as it's obviously more than one person. I understand how I could confuse them with it, especially at a time like this- Faster, you can get away! Don't think, keep moving. Then, there are streets, the sun, crowds, and I turn around- and a faceless someone is holding a gun at me point blank-BAM-and I'm falling into It. Through It.

And now here I am, lying on this plain of white. Looking up, I see it's core, where the faceless someone knows that I know where it is. But no… The white is above me, not below me. And I'm falling back into the dark, into the forest again, running from It- no, them-and then it hits me-BAM-these aren't my memories.

The visions fade to snow, CRRRRSSSHHH.

A stab to the chest. Bullet to the head, and –BAM- I hit my head off of an inconveniently placed shelf in my temporary apartment room.

Waking up, Wolf is panting hard, his heart doing a freaky dance for attention-HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE-,and his vision slowly coming into focus. Reassuring himself that none of the vague terror of his dreams-Nightmares?-he calms down. He runs a hand through the wild shock of hair on his head. He swings his legs out from under the covers, off of the bed. Standing groggily, he stretches over to the window, and pushes it open.

Same crowds. Same buildings zigzagging across the sky, same week. He sighs contently. Slowly, the regular sounds of the city chase away the Dark, and leave a smiling Wolf behind. Has it really almost been a week?

0000

A low droning beep. The brightly lit room, Graham's office, is home to one person at the moment: Graham Pepper himself. Pepper sighs, presses the button. "Yes?" "Two people here to see you, sir" Calls his secretary. "Who?" He can see her flirting smile. "Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi" She says breathlessly, as though she had recently replaced her lungs with those of a child's. " Oh? Send them up." "Yes, sir" "Thank you, Ophelia." The line was off.

Although the General was surprised, he had a much larger- and more worrying- surprise that would happen in the next five minutes.

0000

Admittedly, this was short. Okay, I'm thinking of making Fox gay, but this may be something later on. Don't know yet. You may be confused with the whole part of Wolf somehow being in the future; this will NOT be explained. I merely thought it would be interesting. It adds foreshadowing, and brings conclusions from both sides of the time spectrum- plus, rather symbolic that Wolf would be ahead of them, right? Ha. Well, I just gave you all the reasons why I did that. I'm a very ironic writer, so expect more stuff like this. If I'm feeling it. Thanks for reading; next chapter will take a while, Hakkyou.


End file.
